fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dragon Quest
Episodes Prologue - The DragonLord Next Door Dragor ignited a small flame, flipping open the pages of the ancient spellbook. The High DragonLord coughed at the dust released by it, and soon gazed at it, reading the contents hidden from the world for centuries. Dragor Nexus felt the rough surface of the pages, slightly torn. This quest was too much for him, and he knew it. He was experienced, but no longer a natural at accomplishing this quest. He needed help, from a soul still young and agile. Maybe more. Nexus ruffled his almost black hair, translating the language on the spellbook. He glanced at his hourglass, and then felt dazed. Dragor knew who to ask for help. He drifted off to a deep sleep... Chapter 1 - The Spell Awesome, the 1,001th woke up with a shock. He shuddered, and climbed out of his blue hammock. He dreamt, last night, about a lifelong dream to become a skilled wizard, with great dragons. He sighed, as he looked at his apprentice robes. He was far from the Test of the Magi, just beginning to expose himself to the Magic Arts. His ancestors, starting from Awesome the Eldest were wizards. Awesome the 1,000th was a powerful sorcerer, known to all. He was a descendant of a great line of wizards. How could he still be an apprentice? Awesome had doubts and dreams, no one could ever know. He slowly walked into the room of his Mentor, Pliny the Middle-Aged. Mentor Pliny had over 50 years of experience in wizardry, and would've had many pupils. But for now, he had only two. "You are late", he said, glancing at Awesome. "But what about---" Awesome said. "Emerilla is already in the spellhall waiting for you to train" Pliny said, cutting Awesome off. Awesome sighed, and stumbled to the spellhall. Emerilla, another student of Pliny, was casting a healing spell to a dragon. "Hey! Where have you been? I've learnt a new spell" Emerilla called cheerfully. "Late, as usual" Awesome murmured. Emerilla muttered a few words in the language of the Magi, and sparks flew around her training dragon. "What does it do?" Awesome asked. Emerilla gestured at Awesome, meaning to tell him to keep watching, concentrated at the spell. The training dragon, which was a baby cold dragon noticed snowflakes flying around it. It felt a chill in it's body, and blasted it's elemental breath, surprised. "That's impossible! Baby dragons can't breathe their elemental breath!" Awesome cried out. "It is not impossible. All you need to do is combine the growth spell with the youth spell, causing the dragon to learn it's elemental breath without growing, or knowing it" Emerilla explained. Emerilla was reasonably talented in spellcasting compared to Awesome, who spent a little more of his time studying the history of dragons. The doors of the spellhall opened, and Pliny the Middle-Aged walked in. Chapter 2 - Dragon Choice "It is time. I have seen knowledge in both of you. This day, I shall allow you to venture forth and choose your dragon." Pliny stated. "Our own dragon?" Emerilla said, excited. "Woah. Where do we find our-dragons-to-be?" Awesome questioned. "In the Apprenticehood Dragon Caves. Same as everyone" Emerilla replied. Pliny lead his two students across the city of DragonVale, greeting others as he passed. He walked till they reached a mountain. "This is where you will find your dragons. It has many variants, some very rare, some not. Remember, choose wisely. The biggest dragons are sometimes not the best" Pliny explained, "A High DragonLord, Dragor Nexus will guide you on the mountain, and through the forest and lakes. You will also have a chance to pick fire dragons near the volcano, nearby" "Wow! This is unbelievable!" Awesome cried. Pliny walked off to his own duties, while a figure approached them. "You are the Apprentices of Pliny the Middle-Aged?" The DragonLord said, before the two apprentices nodded, "You may call be Dragor Nexus, I shall assist you" Emerilla turned to ask Awesome about his dragon choice, but he was already running towards the forests. She could hear his cries of joy finding exotic types of dragons. Meanwhile, Awesome explored the forest. He spotted a Reindeer Dragon before, but it walked away. So much for a limited... All of the dragons looked magnificent, but one stood out. He was unsure, as it was only a normal baby Plant Dragon, but it was smiling at him. The Plant Dragon stepped closer. Awesome thought it looked kinda cute, and it was the only dragon that seemed willing to be picked by him, so he lifted it up and carried it back to Dragor and Emerilla. The DragonLord was there, but he didn't spot Emerilla anywhere. "Your friend has just gone up the Mountains, would you like to follow her?" Dragor said. Awesome nodded, and followed Dragor to walk along the mountainpath. They found Emerilla with a sick Turquoise Dragon. "A Turquoise Dragon! Well done!" Dragor praised. "Yeah, it's sick though. Luckily I know a healing spell" Emerilla cheered. She muttered a few words. Nothing happened. Everyone waited for a few moments. Nothing happened. "You do know they have magic from the Shimmering Isles, so you need a special spell" Awesome explained. Dragor nodded, and cast a spell. The Turquoise Dragon opened it's eyes. "What have you got Awesome?" Emerilla asked eagerly. "A Plant Dragon" replied Awesome. Dragor glanced at the Plant Dragon and said, "It seems your Plant Dragon has an almighty amount of potential. It is destined to become a talented being. It is up to you to decide if it will be." Awesome didn't feel so bad about picking a plain Plant Dragon after Dragor said that, and felt pleased with himself. He would train it everyday. "Pliny will not be in his tower for a few weeks. You know that right?" Dragor said. "Uh...no" The Apprentices replied. "You shall have to follow me on a quest. Of course, if you aren't up to it..." he said. "Of course we are!" Emerilla said. "It will be a long and dangerous one, you should think twice" Dragor assured, "Though DragonVale would be much grateful if you did go" "If it will benefit DragonVale, we're double in" Awesome replied. "Very well then. But before we take off on our journey, and I explain it to you, we will need to get some supplies" Nexus said. The three walked to DragonVale City, Awesome wondering about their task, and Emerilla trying to talk to her Turquoise Dragon. ---- If you would like to be in the story, please apply HERE